


Sanders' Sides Oneshot Instead of Sleep

by MidnightRaven221



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I am the Beta Reader, Janus uplifting his fam, M/M, Morality | Patton Sanders is a Sweetheart, Multi, Not Beta Read, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, TikTok, Trends
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:35:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27225115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightRaven221/pseuds/MidnightRaven221
Summary: A series of Sanders' Sides Oneshots I most likely wrote and edited between 12 am and 2 am.Cross Posted on Wattpad with exact same title and Summary.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Deceit | Janus Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders
Kudos: 6





	1. Tell Me I'm Good

**Author's Note:**

> Roman goes looking for an escape in a fantasy and is slapped with a heartwarming reality by Janus.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman goes looking for an escape in a fantasy and is slapped with a heartwarming reality by Janus.

“I need you to tell me I’m a good person.”

_What?_

Janus can not believe his ears. Out of all people, _Roman_ ? Has come to the living room in the mind palace to ask _Janus_? To tell Roman that hes a good person?

Then it clicks.

_Oh, no._

“You are expecting me to lie to you about whether or not you are a good person, aren’t you?” 

Roman looks up at him with a broken gaze, focusing on his nose rather than his eyes. 

“You tell lies the most convincing as truth,” Roman shrugs, trying to act nonchalant. He then adds, quietly while staring between his own feet, “...I need to live in the fairytale that I’m a good person for a while.”

Janus is absolutely floored. _Did their last argument really affect him that much?_ He had never meant to scar Roman. He was only offended at Roman’s reaction to his name, and wanted to return the offense.

“Roman…” Janus pauses, and then sighs. “I can’t tell you that as a lie.”

Roman’s gaze is a mixture of hurt and confusion. “...what?”

“I cannot lie to you that you are a good person.” Janus explains, and before Roman’s heart can break anymore than it had, he adds, “I can’t claim that phrase as a lie when it's the truth.”

There is a pause, and then, much to Janus’ surprise, Roman starts laughing.

“You know you’re very clever,” Roman says between chuckles. “I imagine you have to sneak around your unintentional lying some how.”

_He doesn’t believe me, does he?_

Janus holds the center of his brows as he sighs. “Roman. I-you know what,” he stands up straight (as he can as a gay snek). Roman is startled out of his laughter at Janus’ seriousness. “Come with me.”

Janus starts toward the hallway, knowing the Roman’s curiosity will force him to follow. Sure enough, he hears footsteps behind him that were so light, they would put Virgil to shame.

_Where has Roman’s confident march gone?_

After a few turns, they have reached a yellow door. And instead of going inside, Janus stands in front of the door and motions for Roman to stop walking.

“As you know, every Sides’ room has a specific power. Virgil’s increases anxiety, Patton’s increases nostalgia. Some Sides’ can force control over their room or can bypass certain aspects. Patton has an easier time leaving his room than others. Virgil is used to the constant amplified anxiety that it has almost become his normal.”

_Which isn’t very healthy, but what can you do as the literal embodiment of over-cautiousness?_

“In my room, you can only speak in lies. If you are not used to its power you can only speak in direct lies. If you are used to it, you can speak in other forms, such as lies of omission, or even half-truths,” Janus sighs with a slight smile. “Remus likes to come to my room to play around with whatever nonsense it will make him say. Logan will come in every once in a while to practice his mental will of overcoming the power of the room. I’d say that Logan can speak more truths than I in there, but only because I rarely speak in my room.”

Roman takes it all in. “Okay, but why are you telling me this?”

“I am going to tell you whether or not you are a good person using only complete lies,” Janus states. His voice showing no signs of a joke. “No room for lies of omission or half-truths. Just what I sincerely believe.”

Roman gives him a sceptical look. “How can I trust that you are telling the truth right now?”

Janus opens the door to his room and motions for Roman to go inside. He follows Roman into the room and shuts the door softly. 

“Is Crofter’s Logan’s favorite jelly brand?” Janus asks with a slight smirk. 

Roman laughs. “Seriously? That’s how you’re proving it?”

Janus just gives him a look.

Roman rolls his eyes. “Ugh. **No**.”

Roman slaps his hand over his mouth, looking shocked. 

“ **No.** He absolutely **hates** Crofter’s.”

Roman proceeds to simply stand there, hand over his mouth, probably thinking: _What the heckity heck, five abs and one pec?_

“Now, will you ask me that question you asked me earlier?” Janus asks, hiding a fit of giggles at Roman’s surprise.

Though looking like he would rather say anything but that question, Roman timidly asks, “Am I a good person?”

Janus smiles. “ **No** . You are **not** a good person.”

Roman shouts in outrage. “Why do you believe that? I **did not** force Thomas to think that he was still in love with his ex! I **don’t** constantly make fun of Logan and Virgil! I **don’t** constantly condescend Patton! I **did not** make fun of your name when you were being vulnerable! I **don’t** treat Remus as my evil alter ego! Why, in your right mind, would you ever believe that I am a good person?”

Janus starts to storm through the door. “Because!” Janus makes it through the door, “You are constantly pushing Thomas to achieve his dreams despite his insecurities’ best efforts,” a few extra arms pop out to add to Janus’ points. “You are apologizing every time you realize a nickname was a little too mean! Yes! You and Remus do not have the best relationship, but you show a longing for a better one! Yes! You absolutely destroyed me when I was trying to prove my wish to help Thomas by being vulnerable!” Roman sucks in a pained breath at that statement.

Janus lowers his voice and softens his tone. “But here you are, in so much pain from the remorse you feel.”

Roman hangs his head. He’s about to speak when Janus pipes up.

“Leave my room. It will make whatever you are about to say confusing.”

Roman slowly does as Janus requests, and then just as quietly adds, “But how many times will I get a do-over when my pride gets in the way? How long before you give up on me and I become what I consider a ‘dark side’ to you all?”

Janus almost wants to cry. He slowly makes his way over to Roman and gently lifts his chin to catch Roman’s eyes.

“You will only ever stop getting do-overs,” Janus quietly says, maintaining eye contact with a kind gaze and just as gentle touch, “when you stop making progress.” 

Roman’s eyes show confusion. He attempts to speak, but Janus cuts him off. 

“You are a personality trait of a human being. You are meant to make mistakes. You are meant to be imperfect,” Roman’s eyes start to well-up, “You are meant to have to try again. It is only fair that we give you that new chance when you’ve made an attempt at progress.”

Roman’s tears spill over. His hand is on its way to rub away the tears when he’s pulled into an embrace.

“And just remember: none of us are perfect. We may be trying to be, and it may seem that we are doing better than you, but we are in the same ocean as you trying to stay afloat. We just want you to accept our help and love on the boat instead of trying to brave to waters alone.”

The dam breaks. Roman clings to Janus’ capelet as he sobs, knees buckling. Janus sinks to the floor with him. Janus says nothing, but stays in silent support and comfort. It does more than the words ever could. 

And when the tears have stopped and Roman breathes softly and deeply enough to be assumed asleep, Janus just barely catches his words, causing his breath to hitch slightly.

“I love you too, Janus.”


	2. That TikTok Trend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patton finds a cute trend and decides to see Logan, Roman, and Virgil's reactions.

Yes, the Sides keep up with TikTok.

Of course they would! And they each have a side they hang out on.

Roman predominately keeps up with makeup tutorials and GayTok. 

Virgil is on the mental health side with a splash of cryptids.

Logan doesn’t always go on TikTok, but when he does it's to keep up with politics (for Thomas’ sake to help ease any anxieties on what it would mean for him as a gay man) and scientific discoveries.

Remus is on Straight TikTok for the meme.

Janus is on frog and bean TikTok.  _ (Don’t ask what it is. He won’t give you a straight (XD) answer.) _

And of course, Patton is on Family TikTok. Who could resist Franklin making such adorable choices?!

While on that side, Patton comes across the “lay your head in your child’s lap and see what they do” challenge. 

_ This would be so cute! _

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~➶~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

First Patton tries with Logan, who had decided to read a book on the sofa. As per the requirements of the challenge, Patton lies down on the couch and lays his head into Logan’s lap, and cuddles his thigh. 

At first, Logan sits tense holding his book up and staring at Patton, trying to decide how to react. Eventually, Logan relaxes and adjusts the way he is holding his book so that he can run his fingers through Patton’s hair as he rests his book holding hand on the arm of the sofa, only ever stopping the scalp scritching when he needs to turn a page.

It’s definitely the best nap Patton has ever had.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~➶~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

This time it was Roman. Patton had discovered that Roman was in a slump recently, and thinks that this challenge can be very nice for him.

Roman has been staring off into space, leaning against a wall while siting on his bed for a while now. He doesn’t know how long, and hasn’t realized Patton is even in his room until he has felt his bed dip.

Patton is a bit worried how Roman would react, but lies his head in Roman’s lap, facing his stomach as he hugs Roman’s waist.

Roman holds his hands up, not sure what to do. Then, like Logan, he sets his hand on Patton’s head while his other settles on Patton’s shoulder.

“Are you okay?”

“I’m fine. Are you?”

Although he had decidedly not been just a few seconds ago, Roman can truthfully answer.

“Yeah, I’m doing better now.”

“Good.”

And if Patton feels a few tears drip onto his cardigan, no one else needs to know.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~➶~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Virgil was definitely the side that Patton was most worried about. He doesn’t want to trigger a panic attack by Virgil’s touch aversion, but he also feels that this would be a good way to calmly show affection. 

Finally, het gets the courage to try it when Virgil is sat on the sofa listening to music, playing sudoku on his phone.  _ (When asked, Virgil would say it helped his anxiety. The others were still puzzled on how such a confusing game could be calming, but to each their own.) _

Patton slowly lays his head in Virgil’s lap, facing outward with his arms hanging off the sofa. Not very comfortable, but not very cornering either.

To his surprise, Virgil immediately started playing with Patton’s hair and even relaxed a bit more.

“Okay?” Patton asks.

“Okay.” 

Turns out he had nothing to fear.


End file.
